The present invention relates to image transfer apparatus which transfer a toner image in an image recorder using electrophotographic techniques and, more particularly, to an image transfer apparatus which transfers a toner image formed on a primary recording medium to a secondary recording medium electrostatically drawn and supported to the surface of a transfer drum.